Whats Normal Anyway?
by ZannahWithLove
Summary: All of the Twilight characters reflect on their differences
1. Bella

What's Normal Anyway?

Author: Rosalie-Wannabe

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did, I would be making millions not writing free fanfiction! (Although I wouldn't mind owning Jacob and James...)

Summary: Characters in the Twilight Saga reflect on their "differences". Somewhere around the middle of Eclipse.

Chapter 1: Bella

Hi, My name is Bella Swan. I live in a teeny-tiny town called Forks. Its not so bad except for the fact that I'm used to living in freakin' Phoenix! This place rains constantly and if its not raining, its cold and overcast. Oh yeah, and did I mention the fact that my amazing boyfriend is a vampire and my (annoying) best friend is a werewolf?! My life is ruled by things that I always assumed were just legends to tell around campfires.

I wouldn't change a thing about my life if I had the chance. I love Edward and the rest of family. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett...well except for Rosalie. Jacob is a little more complicated, though. He really likes me and I love Edward and Jacob both in different ways. And then there is my parents, Renee and Charlie. They separated and my mom remarried, a minor league baseball player named Phil. Charlie lived alone until I came to live with him. I** think** he enjoys having me here but I don't think he knows how to tell me that.

There are a few complications in Edward and I's relationship though. He can read minds...all except mine. I am the only one who he can't read. While a lot of the time this is a good thing, sometimes I do wish he could hear me. It would make some things a hell of a lot easier. Edward freaks out about turning me into a vampyr(a/n:I know that isn't how its spelled but im promoting teenagersintokyo's track, Very Vampyr. Listen to it!) Honestly, I was more than happy to leave my boring, normal human life and joining Edward' life as a beautiful, non-clumsy vampire. Then I wouldn't always be so tempting to other vampires, like Jasper and James. I wanted to be with Edward forever but he thinks I should stay human and he will stay with me. Yeah, right! He would love interest in me when I turned 30, let alone 60, and 80 and beyond!

I try to convince him every day but he stays adamant that need to have human memories as well as vampire memories. Sometimes that boy is so frustrating! OHHHHHHHH crap, I smell something burning!!!! Bye!

A/N: I know its short but I think it shows what I was trying to get across anyway! Basically the Twilight Series in a nutshell. As I was saying, I am supporting teenagersintokyo so check them out!

Bye peeps!


	2. Edward

What's Normal Anyway?

Author: Rosalie-Wannabe

Chapter 2: Edward

My heart jumps as I look at her peaceful face and her dark hair spread out on her pillow. Even in sleep, however, she looks troubled as testified by her tense body and her hand gripping mine to the point of breaking a normal mortals hand. My brow furrows as I try persistently to try to figure out a way to help her and being unsuccessful in that endeavor. I know she is worried about that do…no, I must put up with …._Jacob_ for Bella's sake. I sigh as she moans out my name (1) and I rub her hand with my thumb to try to get her to calm down. She sighs and turns over, smiling as she does so. I hear Charlie stirring and I reluctantly kiss her palm and put her hand down on the bed. She stirs and grasps the air with her hand but soon lies still. I walk over to the window and look back at her and smile. She looks so innocent, curled up on her bed.

I pick her up at home and she blushes while getting into the car. I look at her but don't say anything, knowing from experience not to push her on certain We talk about general things on the way to school, but as always, the ride seems too short. I open her door for her and grab her hand to help her out. We walk to our first class and wait for the teacher to start his pointless lecture. While he talks, I stare out the window at the overcast grey sky and think. I think about many things in that seemingly endless class period ;Bella, my family, my car, Bella….I catch a glimpse of Alice's vision and try not to gag: not needing to see her and Jasper doing rather …"kinky" things with each other, and was that a video camera??! Bella poked my arm frantically, apparently class had ended…how embarrassing.

The same routine followed until lunch. When I sat down at our table, I gave Alice a very threatening glance and she backed away, claiming she had research on a paper to do. Pah! That despicable girl, Jessica, stared at me like she does everyday and I snarled when I heard her thoughts" Bella doesn't deserve that hottie, she can have Mike" When Bella heard me snarl, she looked at me, frightened, but I just smiled at her and watched her melt under my gaze. Lunch passed all too quickly for my liking. I went back to the same routine as I had before lunch: stare out the window until class ends. When school ended, I took Bella to my car, opened her door and started home. When we got home, I helped her with our physics homework until she needed to start dinner. I helped her make meatloaf, feeling sickened by the raw materials. When Charlie got home, I excused myself while they started eating. I turned on the news and stared out the window while Brian Williams talked about the new genetic tests used in the Military.

When they were done, I got to talk to Bella while Charlie watched his beloved baseball games. We talked about college, she saying she didn't need to go because she wanted to be a vampire, I saying she should go for at least a semester because she needed human memories. I was adamant about my point but so was she. She was extremely feisty and her fierceness never failed to make me smile.

Eventually, Charlie came to kick me out, Bella still being grounded for her little...escapade with the motorcycle. I leaned in to kiss her forehead and whispered, too soft for Charlie to hear, that I would be back later that night. She smiled and told me to be good and i replied, as always, my heart belongs to you and you alone. I left for a while but I knew I would be back, for the count always returns for his victims...muhahahaha!(2)

A/N: If the last paragraph repeats twice...i'm really sorry! I had to manually retype it in becuz it didnt show up in the , I hope it works!

Who should I do next?

1;Not like that, get yo head out of the gutter!

2:not my idea! Came from Vampires and Technology dont Mix by Just A Little Bit Dramatic. He isnt evil, I just thought it would be funny!

i need a beta, if youare interested, please talk to me!


	3. Rosalie

What's Normal Anyway?

Author: Rosalie-Wannabe

Chapter 3: Rosalie

I'm not all I'm cracked up to be. Sure, I'm beautiful...but that almost killed me in my first life. Sure, I have a great boyfriend/ fiancé/ husband...but I had to rescue him from the jawes of death. Being a vampire is can't tell anyone what you are, you can't get close to anyone, and above all, you can't raise any suspicions. It's also hard to always be moving around and doing the same classes over and over again. I want to get old, have kids and die with my , I'll always be young, never have kids and live forever...the only good thing is that my husband will live forever too. It's not all bad though...I love my 'family'.My 'parents',my 'siblings' and the..human girlfriend of my oldest 'brother'.I don't hate HER, I hate that she's human and that she wants to throw her life away. It's like she doesn't realize you don't get a second chance at if he's happy, im happy for both of them.


End file.
